Backyard
by Moody-Sempai
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Confession in the school backyard and a fight starts. Who will win? Review please! Rated T to be safe.


**Hello everyone! Here's Moody-Sempai, and we shall be off with my first story xD Hope you like it and please review! Reviews help me write better stories!**

**I do not own any of the characters, Death Note and any places named in this story. This storyline is purely fanmade and only for the purposes of entertaining. No profit is made by writing and publishing this story.**

**Oh, and sorry for Raito being so OOC! Couldn't help it, but it's AU, right? Hehe, I'm the Kira here, so deal with me xD**

**And thanks to 2204 for pointing out my mistakes!  
**

**Now off with the story. Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 5 more minutes. Just 1 more minute till I see him. The bell rings.

I stand up and straighten out, rapidly packing all my books and equipment into my back. Then, I storm out of the classroom, and sprint down the corridors, careful not to bump into any of the people. I take a turn and nearly fall down the stairs. With one skillful kick I open the back door and step out into the school's backyard.

It is sunny outside, and very hot. The grass shines in the sun, and the sky is perfectly baby blue with few lazy, white clouds swimming across it. The backyard is covered in various breeds of flowers, the property of the gardening club. And in between all of this there sits a stand-alone ebony bench. On it sits my man.

His short, auburn hair rise and fall gently on the wind, as he stares at the blue sky dreamingly. I can feel my heart skip a beat and then I inhaled deeply and strolled towards the bench. Silently, I sat down next to him and murmured. "Hello."

He put his head down and looked at me, a small smile on his face. "Hello, Lawliet. Why did you want to see me?"

I looked into his brown eyes and I knew I had a blush across my face. I had to be brave... Not being a man of many words I grabbed his chin and pressed my lips against his.

They were soft, pink, and just amazing. A simple peck wasn't enough, therefore I playfully licked his lower lip, to which he actually responded by opening his mouth. I slipped my tongue inside and started playing with his tongue.

After a while we broke away, panting for air. He looked at me from below half-closed eyes, his cheeks pink, his perfect hair now swept in different directions. He looked down at his hands, laced in his lap and whispered a question. "Why?"

I swallowed hard and also looked down, but quickly reminded himself that I can't be a chicken. I stood up, and he followed me secretly with his gaze. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hands in between my bigger ones. I once again looked into his eyes. Then I smiled and said confidently. "Raito... Will you go out with me?"

He froze. Did I do something wrong? This thought went away as soon as it appeared when Raito fallen on top of me, hugging me tightly and through tears he whispered into my ear. "Yes!"

And then we kissed. And we kissed again, and again...

Finally we broke apart and we stood up. He was a lot shorter than me, reaching up to my shoulder at most. He also looked more fragile, as well as he was younger than me – he was a junior and I was a senior. But who cares? I laced my right hand into his left hand and gently pulled him with me, going back into the school and up the stairs into the packed corridor. I could hear whispers and different reactions were headed on us, ranging from approving, through relieved, through nonchalant to aggressive and not accepting. Suddenly a short, pettite girl with long, blond hair wearing some gothic lolitta styled outfit stood right in front of us with her girl mates, and looked at me angrily.

"Hello Lawliet." She greeted me. I hate this girl so much that I don't even bother remembering her name.

"It's L for you, bitch. What do you want?" I replied bitterly. She smirked as if she was pleased at me for turning her down. And it pissed me off.

"Never knew you were gay, _Lawliett_." She said, bursting out laughing. I could hear whispers on the sides '_There's going to be a fight, Lawliett and Misa!_' and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I let go of Raito's hand, who shyly ran to stand at the side and watched the turn out of the events.

Not hesitating for a second I smacked Misa right in the jaw. She screamed, and picked herself off the floor. We started fighting full-on, and I slammed Misa so hard to the floor that blood started to run down her pale cheek. Some random teacher passed us and said something about taking it to the backyard, because it's hard to get blood off of marble. And so we did. Slapping and smacking each other along the way me and Misa and the whole crowd went into the backyard, which soon became cramped and we all could see people staring out of the windows to see what was happening. I looked back at Misa and she looked at me.

"He's _mine_, you dickhead!" She screamed and scratched me through the face with her sharp, fake nails, drawing blood. I just laughed bitterly and replied. "I think it's for me and him to decide, right, Raito-chan?" I turned to my now-boyfriend. He looked at us with eyes full of fear and nodded. I turned back to face the blonde in front of me and before she had time to even think about what Raito done, I smacked her so hard in the face that she went flying around 20 feet backwards. The crowd started cheering and yelling, Misa's girlfriends all over me. I shook them off and gestured to Raito to come over and so he did. I pulled him towards me and kissed passionately. In the background some girls passed out and had nosebleeds. When we broke apart for the third time that day I picked Raito up bridal style and stood on the bench I confessed to him. He looked at me, puzzled and I stood him next to me, lacing our hands together. I brought them up and shouted. "_Mine!_" The crowd started singing two different songs at the same time – 'We are the champions' was sung by the seniors and teachers (teachers? o.O) and 'Can you feel the love tonight?' was sung by the others.

~~After School~~

I was sitting in my Mercedes with Raito in front of his house.

"Do you want to come on a date with me?" I asked him and he nodded eagerly.

"But I would need time to prepare and all..." He whispered. I chuckled at this comment – to me he looked perfect the way he was at the moment, but I decided to let him get himself ready.

"I'll be back at 6:30 sharp, and I'll take you as you are then, even if you are butt naked..." I snickered and winked at him. "Which I'd love to see." He blushed furiously and stomped out of the car, but then turned around and blew a kiss at me.

It was backyard love. There was a tradition in our high school that all the gay couples had to confess to each other in the backyard. And those lovers who did, never broke apart. I love him so much.


End file.
